


Labyrinth Studios Presents: Unmasked!

by HerringBuddy



Category: Papa Louie (Video Games)
Genre: GFriend praise, Gen, Masked Singer-type Quiz Show, TFTMN Tribute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerringBuddy/pseuds/HerringBuddy
Summary: The Trichotomy - three masked warriors - look to outsmart the evil Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring. Can they defeat the Whisperer and bring home up to $9,999, or will the Mask Whispererunmaskall of them?A Labyrinth Studios production.
Collections: Labyrinth Studios Quiz Shows





	Labyrinth Studios Presents: Unmasked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is the first episode of “Unmasked”, my “original” game show. 
> 
> Yes, a very untimely title, but it remains the most appropriate for the show. “Original” is in quotation marks because the show is a fusion of several game shows:  
> • **The Masked Singer** : Referenced below, as Geoff the host claims they won’t be singing. Borrowing from the popular show also adds some difficulty, with some contestants going the whole show masked.  
> • **The Chase** : The Chaser has gone back in time to become the Mask Whisperer. With the inclusion of multiple-choice, there is plenty of opportunity for shenanigans. No M-rated answers though.  
> • **Mastermind** : Just like in Mastermind, part of the game allows contestants to answer within a specialist subject. Like the British TV show, contestants can only start after the host completes the question. 
> 
> Unlike the aforementioned shows, however, answers are only revealed after everyone has completed their turns. This adds more suspense, as the audience has little idea how the contestants fared (unless they are expert quizzers themselves). 
> 
> No, I am not ditching the “Feeblest Link”. But the sheer work needed for one episode of “Link” (Four times that of “Unmasked”) makes “Unmasked” more feasible going forward. “Unmasked” features two of my OCs.
> 
> Buddy Herring is the biggest GFriend fan in the universe. That’s his personality in a nutshell.
> 
> A native of Oniontown and inspired by the local Quaker Parrot, Geoff Galbreath is an energetic dork.
> 
> Meanwhile, contestants – at least for the first 40 episodes – will be Customers owned by Flipline Studios. Of course, I do not own Masked Singer, The Chase, Mastermind, Flipline Studios or any of the music mentioned below. Like ”Feeblest Link”, “Unmasked” features an addendum clarifying references on the show. Unlike “Feeblest Link”, “Unmasked” features more hyperlinks to help convey these references.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s get into “Unmasked”.

**Key:**

**Buddy Herring's dialogue is in bold.**

Geoff Galbreath's dialogue is underlined.

Game instructions will occasionally incorporate both bolded and underlined text.

**B** means Bonus.

 **E** means Error. No points will be awarded, but it will not constitute an incorrect answer.

* * *

“Once upon a time, the citizens of Maskmore lived together in harmony. They might not know each other, but the spirit of _gesellschaft_ (1.) was so inherent in the peoples of Maskmore it didn’t matter. Then one day came the odious Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring. One by one, he challenged the people of Maskmore to quizzes in exchange for their masks. And one by one, the people of Maskmore lost their mask, sending the town into ruin.

Some of the finest men and women in the land – the Trichotomy – offered to best the Mask Whisperer. But even with three of them working together, the Mask Whisperer won’t make it easy. Can they achieve glory and cash along the way, or will they be **unmasked?** ”

* * *

[“Mazurek Dabrowskiego” by the United States Navy Band](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Mazurek_Dabrowskiego.ogg) plays as we transition to the stage.

“Valorous evening. I’m Geoff Galbreath, and you are watching Unmasked.”

Wearing a striking green-and-black ensemble, the “Quaker Parrot” Geoff Galbreath (2.) greets the audience.

“In Unmasked, our Trichotomy of quizzers will take on the Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring. Of course, they won’t be singing, but meeting face on in an intense quiz challenge. A child quiz prodigy and quiz show writer, Buddy placed 15th (3.) out of thousands in the Flipverse Quizzing Championships. Can any of our three covert Trichotomy win up to $9,999 and keep their mask?

Let’s meet the contestants.”

“Like Joey Fatone, I am [the Bunny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8FPXrCFMvY). I might usually be the prey, but tonight I am the hunter.”

The Bunny is a full body suit, so it is impossible to discern its identity.

“Nice to meet you! I am [Fresh Santorini the Second](https://youtu.be/e_g-Ts28HkU) (4.). I would love to go to Santorini, but I’ve got to defeat the Mask Whisperer first.”

Fresh Santorini the Second wears a sleeveless, baby blue dress. They seem to have bright orange hair.

“Good evening, I am the [The Jester](https://steamcdn-a.akamaihd.net/steamcommunity/public/images/items/1005300/d4eb51548c11ef8216e838d781989d9862b8e78b.jpg) (5.). I’m no joke at trivia.”

True to their name, The Jester wears a colorful cap and bells. They are wearing a dark green dress.

“And they will be taking on this man.”

[“Egmont Overture” by Kevin MacLeod](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Egmont_Overture_\(ISRC_USUAN1200069\).mp3) plays as Buddy Herring walks out. Dressed in tribute to Buddy Holly, Herring has his signature glasses. Buddy also has light brown hair, black shoes and a scuba blue blazer. (6.) 

“Looking good there, Mask Whisperer.”

Geoff chats.

**“Will probably look even better when those masks can no longer stay on. Fresh Santorini II’s hair is begging to be released.”**

“You OK there, Buddy? You seem to need new glasses.”

Fresh Santorini the Second retorts.

**“Fighting words, I like that.”**

Buddy concludes that exchange.

* * *

“All right, let’s get to the sparring imminently. Round One: The three Trichotomy and Mask Whisperer take turns to answer sets of **five** questions:

The screen then displays the rules of the round.

  * The Trichotomy answer as a team and get 20 seconds for each question. The team is encouraged to use the time for discussion.
  * The Mask Whisperer answers after the Trichotomy and gets ten seconds for each question.
  * All of the Trichotomy’s questions are multiple-choice – three choices – while the MW’s are open-ended.
  * In addition, the Trichotomy also get a one-point head start.
  * For both, the countdown starts after Geoff completes the question.
  * Both sides provide their answers via speech [A/B/C/(Open-ended answer)] within their respective time limits.
  * Only after both sides have completed their question sets will the answers be revealed. If the Mask Whisperer has a score **equal to or higher** than that of the Trichotomy, we proceed to a Sudden Demise elimination round.
  * Sudden Demise Rules: Playing in alphabetical order, each Trichotomy has ten seconds to answer an open-ended trivia question. The first Trichotomy to give an incorrect answer is eliminated and is to be unmasked.
  * Each correct answer by the Trichotomy is worth **$300**. If they have a perfect round, another **$933** will be added to that total.
  * If the Trichotomy outscores the MW, all three will progress to Round Two.



Once again, team, you have 20 seconds and may discuss your answer before locking it in. Good luck, let’s begin.

“Trichotomy, which part of the human body produces insulin? Is it:”

A) Kidneys

B) Pancreas

C) Spleen

The team seems to know this well. “Bunny” says B with time to spare.

The timer resets for the next question.

“Question Two: In the Tom and Jerry short ‘The Cat Concerto’, what piece does Tom play in the beginning? Is it:”

A) Bohemian Rhapsody No. 2

B) Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2

C) On the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe

Good grief.”

Geoff blurts, attempting to hold in his laughter at Bohemian Rhapsody No. 2 (7.).

It’s hard to tell if the Trichotomy are holding in their laughter, but they do take more time on this question. Finally, all three agree it's B.

“Question Three: Which of these fruits is _not_ a topping in Papa’s Freezeria?”

A) Banana

B) Cloudberry

C) Mango

A tricky one, as the Trichotomy take nearly 18 seconds to answer C.

“Question Four: In Monopoly, which of these properties requires the most funds to purchase?”

A) Atlantic Avenue

B) Mediterranean Avenue

C) Pacific Avenue

It’s not getting easier, but “The Bunny” seems sure – the team go A.

“For your final question: The Earth’s atmosphere has approximately 0.04% of what gas? Is it:”

A) Argon

B) Carbon Dioxide

C) Helium

The trick questions keep flowing, but the team seem to have this. They finally decide on C.

* * *

“Good work, team. It’s Buddy Herring’s turn now. The Mask Whisperer will answer the five questions open-ended style, no multiple choice. He has ten seconds to answer each question. Mask Whisperer, are you ready?”

**“Certainly.”**

“Let’s begin. Mask Whisperer, here’s your first question. In the Periodic Table, what is the atomic number of sulfur?”

**“16.”**

Buddy says after just two seconds of deliberation.

“Question Two: In the Dua Lipa song ‘New Rules’, what is Lipa’s second rule?”

**“… Don’t let him in.”**

Five seconds of deliberation this time, but the questions don’t appear to be troubling the Mask Whisperer.

“Question Three: On which day of the year does the Pirate Bash holiday occur?”

**“September 19.”**

“Question Four: In the Nintendo Collector’s Edition of Monopoly, what common Mario Bros enemy substitutes the Electric Company?”

**“… Piranha Plant.”**

“Mask Whisperer, here’s your final question: Nara Prefecture, home to hundreds of deer, is part of which Japanese region?”

**“… Kansai.”**

* * *

“Round One is over. Both teams have answered their quintet of questions, now it’s time to announce the results.

The Trichotomy have a one-point head start, but they will need to go perfect here to definitely shut out Buddy. The Trichotomy answered as follows: B, B, C, A, C. Are those the answers?”

…

…

…

…

…

Correct answers: B, B, C, **C** , **B** (Three correct answers)

“Disaster for the Trichotomy. Let’s hope Buddy gets some of his answers wrong now.

Question One: Buddy thinks sulfur’s atomic number is 16. Is it 16?

…

…

Correct answer: 16 (✔)

“Buddy is correct. What about Question Two: Is Dua Lipa’s second rule ‘don’t let him in’?”

…

…

Correct answer: Don’t let him in (✔)

“Correct again. Is Pirate Bash on September 19?"

…

…

Correct answer: September 19 (✔)

“Three in a row. Buddy could take the round if he gets the next one right. Is it the Piranha Plant?”

…

…

Correct answer: Piranha Plant (✔)

“And Buddy wins the round. It’s academic now, but can he make it five out of five?”

…

Correct answer: Kansai (✔)

“There you have it. The Mask Whisperer wins the round.”

**Round One Result: Mask Whisperer wins on points (5-4)**

**Trichotomy - ✔ (B) ✔ ✔ ✔ ✕ ✕**

**Mask Whisperer - ✔ ✔ ✔ ✔ ✔**

**Trichotomy Jackpot: $900 (Three correct answers)**

“Buddy, your comment on the masked trio’s performance?”

**“That was a tricky set for the challengers. Monopoly is set in Atlantic City, but as a Yellow Property, Atlantic Avenue itself is cheaper than the Green property Pacific Avenue.**

**As for Question Five, CO 2 is more infamous for its ability to trap heat, as opposed to its bulk. That’s why such a tiny amount can still accelerate global warming.”**

“This means we will proceed to our Sudden Demise round, where one of the Trichotomy will be eliminated. Once again, each Trichotomy has **ten seconds** to answer a trivia question, no multiple choice. The round ends when one of the Trichotomy gives an incorrect answer. Bunny will go first, followed by Santorini and finally the Jester. Bunny, Fresh Santorini II and Jester, let’s begin Sudden Demise.

Bunny, what is the praenomen of Roman statesman Julius Caesar?”

“… Gaius.”

“Gaius is correct. Fresh Santorini II, in the nursery rhyme ‘Hey Diddle Diddle’, what animal jumped over the Moon?”

“…… the cow.”

“Cow is the right answer. Jester, according to the meme, what happens every 60 seconds in Africa?”

“A minute passes.”

“That’s right. Back to Bunny: ‘Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride’ and ‘Snow White’s Scary Adventures’ are examples of what type of amusement ride?”

“…… Dark ride.”

“That’s right. Fresh Santorini II, at the end of Charles Dickens’ ‘Oliver Twist’, what is the name of the gentleman who adopts Oliver?”

“… Mr. Brownlow.”

“Brownlow is correct. Jester, on to you: In physics, with its fulcrum between the effort and resistance, what class of lever does a pair of scissors fall under?”

“Class B.”

“ **Class 1** is the correct answer **.** ”

A [concussive guitar hit](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary/soundeffects?ar=1588175085010&nv=1) plays to signal the end of Sudden Demise.

* * *

“ **The Jester** was the first to give an incorrect answer. Thus, they have been **eliminated**. As per the rules, they must also unmask. Who is the The Jester?”

The Jester is…

…

…

…

…

…

[ **Willow!** ](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Willow)

“What a shocker, this is a big loss for the Trichotomy. The cupcake chef Willow is one of the region’s best quizzers. ”

**“She’s a formidable solo quizzer, but maybe not the best in the sciences.”**

“Willow, any parting words?”

“Even if I were competing solo, I wouldn’t have won. The Mask Whisperer was too strong.”

[“Symphony No. 2, finale, bars 135-142”](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Brahms_Symphony_No._2,_finale,_bars_135-142.wav) by Johannes Brahms plays as Willow is ushered off the set.

* * *

“The team has won **$900** so far, but just two masks remain as the Mask Whisperer has taken Willow’s mask. We proceed to Round Two now, where all questions are now multiple-choice. For the Mask Whisperer, there is a caveat though. Let’s see the rules.”

  * Each team answers **seven** multiple-choice questions.
  * The Trichotomy get three Signal Jammers in lieu of the one-point head start. These Signal Jammers randomly modify one of the MW’s choices into an incorrect joke answer – correct answers included. Should the correct answer be off the table, the answer will be recorded as “E” and does not constitute an incorrect answer.
  * The MW goes first this time, followed by the Trichotomy.
  * Before the MW’s turn, the Trichotomy has 15 seconds to place all three Signal Jammers. The Trichotomy’s choices will not be disclosed to the MW.
  * Again, only after both sides have completed their question sets will the answers be revealed. If the MW has a score equal to or higher than that of the Trichotomy, the Trichotomy will go to Sudden Demise. Like in Round One, Sudden Demise ends on the first incorrect answer.



“As per the rules, Bunny and Fresh Santorini the Second have 15 seconds to place the three Signal Jammers.”

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Trichotomy (technically Dichotomy) place the Jammers at questions One, Three and Five.

“All right, Mask Whisperer, once again you have ten seconds for each question.

Let’s begin.

Question One: The German word ‘gesellschaft’ means what in English? Is it:”

A) Community

B) Free Market

C) We Live In A

**“Signal Jammer reaping rewards already. I’ll have to go C.”**

“Question Two: Which of these is _not_ a flavor of ice-cream at Papa’s Scooperia? Is it:”

A) Blue Moon

B) Moon Mist

C) Moon Night (8.)

**“C.”**

Buddy says almost immediately.

“Question Three: What is the superhero alter-ego of Marc Spector?”

A) Moon Knight

B) Moon Raider

C) [Time For The Moon Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyf5o1zWMd0)

**“A.”**

Buddy smiles as Geoff can’t hold in his laughter.

“Time For The Moon Night – imagine that as a superhero!”

**“An iconic superhero, that’s for sure.”**

“OK, OK, Question Four now: In the Dutch phrase [‘Honden, katten, paarden, olifanten, eenden en schildpadden zijn dieren’](https://forum.duolingo.com/comment/3775420/Honden-katten-paarden-olifanten-eenden-en-schildpadden-zijn-dieren), what does the word ‘paarden’ refer to?”

A) Ducks

B) Horses

C) Pigs

**“… B.”**

“Question Five: In which location would you expect to find the clinic Abscessive Dental?”

A) Powder Point

B) Tastyville

C) Toastwood

**“…… A.”**

“The Mask Whisperer is starting to look vulnerable. Question Six: Which of these books is not a part of the New Testament?”

A) 1 Corinthians

B) 2 Timothy

C) 3 Romans

**“… C.”**

“Finally, question Seven: The cloudberry plant grows best in soil of what pH?”

A) 4.9

B) 5.6

C) 6.3

**“A.”**

* * *

“All right, Bunny and Fresh Santorini the Second. It’s your turn now. Seven questions, just 15 seconds each, let’s begin.”

“Question One: What food-based phrase means ‘from start to finish’? Is it:”

A) From soup to bowl

B) From soup to dessert

C) From soup to nuts

Bunny and Fresh Santorini the Second spend almost 13 seconds deliberating, eventually settling on A.

“Question Two: Which of these holidays comes first in any given year? Is it:”

A) Gondola 500

B) Onionfest

C) Summer Luau

The two Trichotomy believe the answer is B.

“Question Three: In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, what color is the Soul Stone? Your options are:”

A) Green

B) Orange

C) Red

After some deliberation, the Trichotomy go down the middle with B.

“Question Four: What Latin phrase, literally meaning ‘he himself said it’, refers to an argument without logical proof?”

A) Ipse dixit

B) Locum tenens

C) Lorem ipsum

The Trichotomy once again choose B.

“Question Five: Which of the following is a class of weapons in the game Jacksmith?”

A) Batons

B) Harpoons

C) Pikes

The Trichotomy go with C this time.

“Question Six: In the Bible, Proverbs 6 instructs the ‘sluggard’ to ‘go to what animal’, ‘consider its ways and be wise’?”

A) Ant

B) Donkey

C) Elephant

The Trichotomy choose A.

“Last but not least, Question Seven: Which Shakespearean play features the stage direction: ‘Exit, pursued by a bear’? Trichotomy, is it:”

A) A Midsummer Night’s Dream

B) The Comedy of Errors

C) The Winter’s Tale

After some deliberation, the Trichotomy pick C.

* * *

“With that, Round Two ends. But the drama is just beginning. Can the Trichotomy get one back, or will the Mask Whisperer get another mask?

First, let’s see how many points the Mask Whisperer scored. Buddy’s answers were C, C, A, B, A, C and A. Are those the answers?”

…

…

…

…

…

Correct Answers: **E** , C, A, B, **E** , C, A (Five correct answers; zero incorrect answers)

“Tough luck for the Mask Whisperer; the Signal Jammer has struck twice. That gives him five points for the round. 

That means the Trichotomy need at least six correct answers. The Trichotomy answered A, B, B, B, C, A, C.”

…

…

…

…

…

…

Correct Answers: **C** , B, B, **A** , C, A, C (Five correct answers; two incorrect answers)

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. The Trichotomy are level with Buddy on five points. As per the rules, the team with fewer incorrect answers wins the tiebreaker – that’s the Mask Whisperer.”

**Round Two Result: Mask Whisperer wins on tiebreaker (Fewer incorrect answers)**

**Trichotomy Jackpot: $2,400 (Eight correct answers)**

“Mask Whisperer, any comments before we proceed?”

**“Latin is always useful in the world of quizzing. 'Ipse' means 'himself' while 'dixit' means 'he said'.”**

“That means we go to Sudden Demise. Let’s find out who will meet the Mask Whisperer in the Final Round… starting now.

Bunny, the Buddy Holly song ‘Everyday’ was a B-side to a single of what name?”

“… Peggy Sue.”

“That’s right. Fresh Santorini II, which 2013 song begins with the phrase ‘Ay yo GG’?”

“’I Got A Boy’ by Girls’ Generation.”

“It is indeed ‘I GOT A BOY’. Bunny, back to you: the nuchal shell and pygal shield are body parts belonging to which reptile?”

“… Turtle.”

“Turtle is correct. Fresh Santorini II, in English, to be victorious or successful in an endeavor is to ‘carry the what’?”

“… day.”

“’Carry the day’ is correct. It’s Bunny’s turn again: In math, what is the third Fibonacci number?”

“… Three.”

“ **One** is the correct answer.”

The concussive guitar hit plays again.

* * *

“Bunny has got that question wrong and has been **eliminated**. Also, it will have to reveal itself. Who is Bunny?”

…

…

…

…

…

…

It’s [**Kingsley**](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Kingsley)!

“Bunny is famous comedian and host Kingsley! Unlucky, pal, but you leave empty-handed. Any parting words?”

“The costume starts to get distracting after a while, but the Mask Whisperer is doing well today. Let’s hope that form disappears in the final round.”

**“Fighting words, but I can’t allow that, not in Episode One.”**

“This means Fresh Santorini the Second will face the Mask Whisperer solo in the final round. Can they rid Maskmore of the Whisperer and win some cash? We’ll find out after this commercial break.”

[“Symphony No. 2, finale, bars 135-142”](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Brahms_Symphony_No._2,_finale,_bars_135-142.wav) by Johannes Brahms plays again as we transition into the Final Round.

* * *

“Welcome back to Unmasked, where we are into the Final Round. In the last two rounds, the Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring eliminated both of Fresh Santorini the Second’s teammates, which leaves them alone against the Mask Whisperer. In the Final Round, Santorini the Second will answer 12 questions on a topic of their choice. Afterward, Buddy will answer ten questions on a topic of his choice. The quizzer with more points wins the game. In the event of a tie, Buddy wins as he would have the better accuracy. All questions have a **ten-second time limit**.

Fresh Santorini the Second has accumulated **$2,400** in the pot so far. They, of course, can add to that total in the Final Round. Should the Mask Whisperer win though, Santorini the Second will have to unmask and leave with just _$200_ (9.). With that, Fresh Santorini the Second, state your area of expertise and we shall begin.”

“I will answer questions on **Koi fish**.”

“Koi fish – the decorative carp found in ponds and water gardens.

Good luck, your time starts now. Question One for Santorini: What two colors are found on the Kohaku species of Koi fish?”

“Red and white.”

“Question Two: What type of carp is known as the wild variant of the Koi fish?”

“… Amur carp.”

“Question Three: According to a book by Richard Lee, what pigment of the Koi is hardened in water of pH 8?”

“Black.”

“Question Four: Koi ponds should be set at no lower than how many degrees Fahrenheit to ensure the health of the fish?

“50 degrees.”

“Question Five: In Koi ponds, what tool is used to trap debris and other foreign materials produced by the pond?”

“The skimmer.”

“Question Six: In Koi anatomy, what body part contains taste buds which assist the fish in locating food?”

“The barbel.”

“Question Seven: What organic pigment is best used sparingly on Koi as it enhances both the red and white pigments of the fish, giving it an unwelcome pink color?”

“Carmine.”

“Question Eight: Metallic Koi are a symbol of success in which area?”

“Health.”

“Question Nine: One should begin feeding their new Koi how many hours after getting them?”

“24 hours.”

“Question Ten: Sharing its name with a human decoy, what type of sprinkler system is triggered when predators step under it, scaring them away from your Koi?”

“Scarecrow.”

“Question Eleven: Four feet long and weighing 91 pounds, what is the name of the largest-ever Koi fish?”

“Big Girl.”

“Question Twelve: In which century was the famous Koi fish Hanako born?”

“17th century.”

* * *

“Good work, Santorini the Second. Here’s hoping that is enough to beat the Mask Whisperer. Mask Whisperer, state your category and we shall begin.”

**“I am the Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring and my category is the K-Pop group GFriend.”**

“These questions will be about GFriend, the girl group from Source Music, a subsidiary of Big Hit Entertainment. Good luck, Buddy.

Question One: The youngest member of GFriend is named after a body part. What body part?”

**“Thumb.”**

“Question Two: From 2015 to 2016, GFriend member SinB played a grasshopper fairy, which spawned the nickname ‘Shawing’. What is the name of that show?”

**“… The Fairies in My Arms.”**

“Question Three: Cloud Dancer, one of GFriend’s three official colors, is a very light shade of what primary color?”

**“Yellow.”**

“Question Four: The song ‘Please Save My Earth’ is featured on what GFriend EP?”

**“THE AWAKENING.”**

“Question Five: What is the baptismal name of GFriend member Yuju?”

**“Angela.”**

“Question Six: Which GFriend member was born Jung Eun-bi?”

**“Eunha.”**

“Question Seven: Before she debuted with Source Music, GFriend leader Sowon trained under which label?”

**“DSP … aka DSP Media.”**

“Question Eight: In March 2017, GFriend’s Yerin sported what hair color?”

**“Light blonde.”**

“Question Nine: ‘Wow Thing’ was a collaboration between GFriend’s SinB, Red Velvet’s Seulgi, G-Idle’s Soyeon and which female soloist?”

**“…… Chungha.”**

“Question Ten: On ‘Masked Singer’, what alias did GFriend’s Umji use?”

**“Pheasant.”**

* * *

“Mask Whisperer, you frighten me. Ten questions answered in just under a minute. We’ll have to see how many of those are correct. 

But first up, let’s see the challenger’s results. Fresh Santorini the Second answered 12 questions on Koi fish, and they got…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Nine correct answers.**

“Let’s review the answers: Question Seven: The pigment that affects both red and white is **carotene** , not carmine.

Question Eight: Metallic koi symbolize **success in business** , not health.

And finally, Hanako was born in 1751 – that’s the **18 th century**, not the 17th century.

Fingers crossed now that Buddy gets two questions wrong. With a jackpot of **$5,100** (10.) on the line, let’s see how the Mask Whisperer did…”

…

…

…

…

…

…

** TEN OUT OF TEN for Buddy Herring! **

**Final Round results: Mask Whisperer wins on points (10-9)**

**Fresh Santorini the Second’s Jackpot: $200 (Base prize for losing)**

The crowd can’t believe it as Buddy stands up in celebration, not wanting to overdo it. While the crowd goes wild, on-screen text explains Buddy’s 100% round:

Question One: [Umji means ‘thumb’ in Korean](https://gfriend.fandom.com/wiki/Umji#Trivia).

Question Two: Fun fact: Search [“the fairies in my arms”](https://www.google.com/search?q=the+fairies+in+my+arms&rlz=1C1CHBF_enSG818SG818&oq=the+&aqs=chrome.1.69i59l3j69i60l5.2921j0j4&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) on Google and SinB turns up pretty fast.

Question Three: The Pantone color [Cloud Dancer](https://encycolorpedia.com/f1f0ec) is indeed a very light shade of yellow.

Question Four: “Please Save My Earth” was believed to be inspired by the [Japanese manga](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Please_Save_My_Earth) of the same name.

Question Five: Yuju is a [Roman Catholic](https://gfriend.fandom.com/wiki/Yuju#Trivia).

Question Six: Trick question as there are two Eun-bis in GFriend – [Hwang Eun-bi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SinB) (SinB) and [Jung Eun-bi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eunha_\(singer\)) (Eunha). And they are [childhood friends](http://img.seoul.co.kr//img/upload/2016/08/07/SSI_20160807145656.jpg) too!

Question Seven: [Our dear Leader was a trainee at DSP Media](https://gfriend.fandom.com/wiki/Sowon), which explains her friendship with KARD.

Question Eight: Yerin donned this color as part of GFriend’s “[FINGERTIP](https://youtu.be/hRPrpLSo4To?t=23)” era.

Question Nine: “Wow Thing” is part of the [Station Young](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SinB#2015%E2%80%93present:_Debut_with_GFriend) project by SM Entertainment. Source Music CEO [So Sung-jin](https://gfriend.fandom.com/wiki/Source_Music) – SinB’s manager – was a former SM employee.

Question Ten: Umji [is](https://youtu.be/19PKflq3ztk) [the](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TylfLoKHN78) [third](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGkuEGKVpT4) GFriend member to appear on "Masked Singer".

When the audience has settled, Geoff continues.

“The Mask Whisperer was just too good, which means Fresh Santorini the Second will go home with just $200. They will also unmask as per the rules.”

Fresh Santorini the Second is…

…

…

…

…

…

[**Koilee**.](https://fliplinestudios.fandom.com/wiki/Koilee)

“Fresh Santorini the Second is, of course, our local freshwater expert and Papa’s Scooperia chef Koilee. (11.) She will take home a prize of **$200**. Buddy, what say you?”

**“When I saw the Trichotomy go for Koi fish, I thought we had to pay out. It’s a stroke of luck, but I’ll take it.”**

“And now for some words from the fallen Koi warrior.”

“I guess it was not meant to be. Back to my day job it is.”

**“Good work for an amateur quizzer, but unfortunately for you, quizzing is my day job.”**

“Tough luck for Koilee, but the Mask Whisperer Buddy Herring runs the table tonight. Catch us next week as a fresh trio of Trichotomy take on the Mask Whisperer.”

["Amazing Grace" by Kevin MacLeod](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Amazing_Grace_2011_\(ISRC_USUAN1100820\).mp3) plays to end the first-ever episode of “Unmasked”.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Addendum**  
>  1\. German for “society”, as promulgated by sociologist Ferdinand Tonnies.  
> 2\. Geoff is inspired by the Quaker Parrot, a species native to New York (Oniontown). His casual attire is a lighter shade of green. Personality-wise, Geoff resembles Bradley Walsh (The Chase host).  
> 3\. 15th matches GFriend’s debut year and would be a realistic placing for Buddy. The world’s elite quizzers, with the exception of several Eggheads, rarely appear as on-screen personalities. Personality-wise, Buddy is Paul Sinha/Sinnerman (The Chase). A GFriend-loving Sinnerman.  
> 4\. Clearly a reference to “Fresh Santorini” from Masked Singer.  
> 5\. Clearly a reference to The Jester from Trivia Murder Party 2.  
> 6\. Since this is also a GFriend love fest, why not have the Mask Whisperer show up in GFriend colors?  
> 7\. A family-friendly version of Chase humor. Don’t be surprised if Geoff corpses on the regular.  
> 8\. A reference to “Time For The Moon Night” by GFriend.  
> 9\. While not explicitly stated, “Unmasked” covers the contestants’ food and travel. Thus, $200 is a good deal for a day’s work and encourages fresh challengers.  
> 10\. Somehow, we get the same jackpot as “Feeblest Link”. Completely unintentional.  
> 11\. Koilee is basically a bargain Eunha, even though they don’t look alike. Still stan her, though.


End file.
